Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Yoh. Anna. Christmas. Inspired by the song of the same name. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, not me.

-

-

-

Anna shivered. The house was cold. She wanted to know why.

"Yoh!" she shouted, leaning over the banister.

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "You rang?" he inquired.

She rubbed her bare arms. "It's freezing up here," she complained. "Turn the heat on."

"It's warm down here," Yoh countered. He retreated back into the kitchen, his voice floating back. "If you're cold, come join me."

"Yoh Asakura! I have work to do up here!" she barked. "Turn the heat on!"

"Anna," he sang out.

Anna sighed, her narrow goose-bumped shoulders slumping as she stomped her way downstairs.

Just as Yoh promised, the kitchen was toasty warm and smelled like Christmas- cinnamon, chocolate, peppermint. Anna's nose twitched as it thawed. Yoh set the kettle on the stove, humming something lightly under his breath.

"Warmer?" Yoh asked sweetly.

"Just turn the heat on upstairs," Anna snapped.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Yoh opened the refrigerator door, looked inside, closed it.

"I don't know how to work the thermostat," Anna confessed sullenly. She shivered again.

"If you sit on the couch, I'll bring you something warm to drink," Yoh said.

Anna gripped her slim arms. "It better be warm, Asakura," she snarled. "I'm cold!"

"I can tell," Yoh said dryly. He pointed with his elbow as he wiped his hands on his pink apron. "Go. Sit."

Anna stormed out, her white tabi socks slipping against the wood floors. She sank into the soft plush couch, the thick cushions shifting and settling to nestle against her small body. Anna tucked herself into a small ball. _I really shouldn't be taking a break_, she chided herself. _I have work to do._

But the couch was so cuddly and she was so cold and tired. So she stayed.

"Hey."

Anna looked up. Yoh was holding two mugs. "Tea?" she said.

"Hot chocolate. You want #1 Brother, or Give Me Coffee or Give Me Death?" Yoh asked.

"Hm, the one with death sounds good." Anna took the black mug. Yoh settled into the couch next to her, balancing his "#1 Brother" mug in one hand. Anna sipped the hot chocolate, savoring the warmth that slid down her throat. Her lips twisted suddenly; the ceramic was a little too hot. She blew on the drink to cool it.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Your shoulders are blue," Yoh said, grinning slightly at her.

Anna answered with a scowl, her feathery-dark eyebrows knitting together. "I told you to turn the heat on, Yoh," she retorted.

"Here, give me your mug for a second," Yoh said. Before she could answer, he grabbed her cup and set both of them down on the end table. Anna twisted her hands together, her fingers rapidly losing their warmth. Yoh caught up the thick blanket hanging over the back of the armchair. He sat down next to her and draped the blanket around both of them.

"Yoh!" Anna protested.

"We'll stay warmer this way," Yoh said. Anna tucked her legs up underneath herself, surprised to find that she was warmer with the presence of his body next to her.

Anna reached underneath the blanket and pulled her knees closer to herself. Her fingers inadvertently brushed against Yoh's arm. He jumped.

"Your hands are cold," he said.

"Sorry," she snapped.

Yoh answered her sharpness with a soft smile. He took her hands in his, cradling them gently, and drew them towards his mouth. His breath was warm and soothing against her skin. Yoh massaged her fingers. "Your hands are tiny," he smiled.

Anna glanced away from him, hiding her face behind her hair. He continued to rub warmth into her hands. His touch was more like a caress.

"I have to go upstairs and work," she protested softly. "We have all of those essays due when school gets back…"

"Anna," Yoh smiled. "It's December. We have plenty of time until school gets back."

"I have so much to do, though-"

"But it's so cold upstairs, Anna," Yoh whispered, leaning against her. His warm breath tickled her ear. "Stay here."

She started to pull back. "Yoh…"

"Baby," he whispered.

Anna blinked. "What?"

"Baby, it's too cold," Yoh coaxed. He lifted her hands against his cheek. "Stay here with me, baby."

"What will the others think?" Anna asked. She pulled away from him, taking her small hands out of his big gentle fingers, and tucked them underneath a pillow. "Your friends. They won't like it. They don't like me."

"But it's me," Yoh said. He shifted closer, leaning his arm across the arm of the couch and pinning her down. Anna stared up at him. "The only opinion that matters is mine."

"Yoh…" Anna twisted around, cheeks beginning to burn under his cheekily smiling gaze. She reached over, grabbed her hot chocolate mug, and took a long, deep drink.

"I've got you," Yoh said, suddenly bursting into a little boy's bright, happy grin. Anna regarded with wide dark eyes over the brim over her mug. She pulled her knees towards her chest; her small toes brushed against Yoh's thigh. His eyes softened as he studied her. He stroked a lock of silky blonde hair back from her forehead.

"What are you staring at?" she murmured.

"I can see the Christmas lights reflected in your eyes, baby," he said.

The blanket slipped down, exposing her scrawny bare shoulders. Anna trembled. "You're still cold," Yoh said. He took the mug from her hands, setting it back on the end table, and drew her towards him.

Anna shook slightly, and this time she wasn't sure if it was cold. Yoh's arms were strong and steady. Her own arms and hands were tiny, slim and pale like a child's. Yoh pulled her into his embrace, letting her press his warm cheek against her cold one. "There," he murmured. "That's better."

"Yoh," Anna began softly.

"Yes?"

"What…" She cleared her throat and started over. "What can I get you for Christmas?"

Yoh laughed. Anna felt the bounce of his diaphragm against her side. "You're actually getting me a Christmas present this year?"

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that," she groused.

"There's only one thing I want," Yoh said. He smoothed Anna's golden hair, letting it fall and tangle around his fingers.

"What?" she asked. "I'll give it to you. Within reason."

"I hope you think this is within reason," Yoh said. He swiftly bent his dark head against her soft golden one, and touched his lips against hers. Anna's eyes shot wide open. He leaned back immediately. "I shouldn't have done that, should I?" He sighed heavily. "Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Anna reached up and drew his mouth closer to her lips. "You shouldn't have stopped," she smiled.

Yoh broke into another grin as he stroked the back of his hand against her satiny-smooth cheek. He cupped her face in his big, callused hands. "Then I know exactly what I want for Christmas," he said.

He drew her against him, kissing her lightly. Her lips were shy, and soft, and hesitant- so much unlike her usual steel-cold, icy self. She was timid in his embrace, but she was warmer and safer than she had ever felt before.

Yoh was still lying on the couch when the others came home. Anna was snuggled in his arms, her golden hair strewn across his shoulders, her lips softly parted and breathing sweet warm air against his cheek. The thick blanket was drawn up around her ears.

"Yoh," Ren whispered. "What happened to her?"

"Is she sick or something?" HoroHoro asked.

Yoh smoothed Anna's hair. "No," he said, smiling softly. He kissed the sleeping girl's forehead. "No…it was just cold outside."

-

-

-

For more information about this fic, please visit my website (it's in my profile).


End file.
